


Introduction time!

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Snabies [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley and Aziraphale are good dads, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kedreeva's Wiggleverse, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), naming the snabies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spent a good long while watching their children sleep, still riding the high of new parenthood. It still felt unbelievable, even as they stood there, looking at their children. Their small, innocent, beautiful, scaley children. Eventually however, their children finished their nap, and Crowley was greeted with 5 beautiful, tiny voices all greeting him happily. He knew Aziraphale couldn't hear them yet, but he could feel the love they held for him. It was so strong, Crowley could feel it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Snabies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923388
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Introduction time!

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series, and I can't wait to continue it! Crowley is a good dad, Aziraphale loves his kids, and the snabies love their new names! Hope you guys enjoyed, because I loved writing this, and I can't wait to write more!

Crowley and Aziraphale spent a good long while watching their children sleep, still riding the high of new parenthood. It still felt unbelievable, even as they stood there, looking at their children. Their small, innocent, beautiful, scaley children. Eventually however, their children finished their nap, and Crowley was greeted with 5 beautiful, tiny voices all greeting him happily. He knew Aziraphale couldn't hear them yet, but he could feel the love they held for him. It was so strong, Crowley could feel it.

_ Good morning, father! Good morning Azirafather! _

"Good morning, Spawn" Crowley said, smiling softly at his children. He moved closer to the terrarium, and bent down in front of it, lowering himself to their level. They all crowded that glass, wanting to be closer to their father.

_ Father, father! My name is Anthony Junior! I love you! _ Junior cried, introducing himself to Crowley, even though the demon knew his name already. Crowley couldn't hide his smile.

"Hello. You're named after me, did you know?" He asked, and he heard 5 tiny gasps of surprise.

_ Wow! _

_ Do we have names? _

_ Who are we named after? _

_ I want a name! _

__ Crowley laughed and looked at his Angel, a smile wide in his face. Aziraphale looked at him curiously.

"What is it, dear?" He asked, and Crowley's impossible heart beat a little quicker. Someone, he loves that angel.

"They want to know their names" Crowley said, and Aziraphale smiled brightly. Already so curious. They should know their names though. Crowley stood up slowly, and lifted Oscar from the terrarium, holding him level with his face.

_ Hello father! Hello Azirafather! _ He said, and Crowley smiled softly at his middle son.

“Hello Oscar” he said, and Oscar gasped.

_ My name is Oscar? Am I named after someone? _ Oscar asked, and Crowley nodded.

“Tell him who he’s named after, Angel” Crowely said, moving Oscar to face Aziraphale.

“You’re named after a very dear friend of mine, Oscar Wilde. He was a brilliant writer, and a close friend” Azirahale said.

_ Ooo!  _ Oscar said, and Crowley gently put Oscar back in the terrarium. All around, his brothers and sisters said hello to Oscar.

_ I’m Oscar! Hello! _

_ Hello Oscar! _

__ Crowley smiled and gently grabbed Boudica, lifting her out of the terrarium.

_ What is my name, father? _ She asked, and Crowely booped her nose.

“Your name is Boudica” he said, and she looked deep in thought.

_ Bo-Bou-Boo _ she tried, failing to say her name.

“We can call you Bo for short, Spawn. You’re named after a strong Celtic Queen, who did not give in. She was very awesome. I know you will be too” he said, and she gasped, happily.

_ Hello Azirafather. My name is Bo! _ She said, and Crowley smiled.

“She introduced herself to you, Angel” he said, and Aziraphale smiled. Perhaps the children didn’t know he couldn’t hear them yet.

“Lovely to meet you, my dear” Aziraphale said, and if snakes could smile, she would be beaming.

_ Hello! I’m Bo! _

_ Hi Bo! _

_ Hi Bo! _ Rang out the tiny voices, as Crowley put her back with her siblings, and picked up Eve.

_ Do I have a good name too, father? _ She asked, and Crowley nodded.

“You do. You’re named after the first human I met when I came to Earth. She was very important, perhaps the most influential human woman out there. Your name is Eve” Crowley said, and she squealed in delight.

_ Eve! I’m Eve! Hello everyone! I’m Eve! _ She shouted to the world, and Crowley laughed. Aziraphale smiled softly, not knowing why Crowley laughed, but loving the sound anyway.

“She just announced to everyone that she is Eve” Crowely said, explaining to Aziraphale, who laughed as well.

“Everyone is happy to meet you, my darling” he said.

_ Yay! _ She said happily, as Crowley set her back down in the terrarium.

_ Hello Eve! We love you! _ Her siblings said, and Crowley’s heart melted. Vincent lifted his head, and looked at Crowely.

_ Father, do I get a name too?  _ He asked, and Crowely smiled at his youngest son kindly, lifting him out of the terrarium, and booping his nose to Vincents snoot.

“Of course you do, Spawn. Your name is Vincent. He was a brilliant artist, who was very misunderstood by the world around him. He was one of fathers best and closest friends. He was a gentle soul, just like you” Crowley said, and the softness in his voice almost brought Aziraphale to tears. 

_ He sounded nice _ . Vincent said. Crowely smiled softly at his son. 

“He was. He was very nice” Crowley said, and pressed a kiss to Vincents head.

_ Hello Azirafather! My name is Vincent! _ Vincent said, and Aziraphale recognized what his children were saying by now, at least when it came to greetings.

“Hello love!” Aziraphale said, and booped Vincent's snoot, before Crowley set him back into the terrarium. His siblings gathered around him, and began introducing themselves to each other. They knew who each of them were, but they wanted to say hello to each other properly. Aziraphale stepped closer to Crowley, who wrapped an arm around his angel waist, as they stood together, watching their children bond.

“They’re very precious, aren’t they, darling?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley smiled, as he listened to his children.

_ Hello Eve! I’m Junior! _

_ Hello Oscar, I’m Bo! _

_ Hello Junior, I’m Vincent! _

_ You have such a fun name! _

_ So do you!  _

_ Thank you father and Azirafather, I love my name! _

__ “I can’t wait for you to hear them, Angel” Crowley said, pressing a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s temple. He could do this. He was ready to be a father now.


End file.
